Obey your master
by RoisinEden
Summary: GrimmUlqui. AU. Ulquiorra Schiffer is having the same dream every night, just as long as he could remember, but he'd never had any idea what it meant. One summer day, a loud, yet mysterious guy, named Grimmjow, moves next door. For some reason Ulquiorra finds himself 'weak' whenever a certain bluenette is around. (lemon in the later chapters, supernatural stuff)
1. Chapter 0

**Obey your master**

**Ch. 0**

**Sharp teeth.**

The sun was setting down as the ship sailed seawards. The sky was painted in a deep orange color and the big crimson disk was getting eaten by the silver and orange water. The wind was blowing gently ruffling his long hair. They had a nice day with beautiful weather, but you never know what might happen at night. He knew that they had to be vigilant. He was the captain of the ship and he knew very well how the sea worked even tough he was still young, but he was smart. That's why he was the captain even tough society hated him. And of course, he was rich.  
He went in a patrol again and then retreated in his cabin to rest a little. When he entered his room he didn't miss the chance to sit at his little round table, started to drink his tea. He was ridden by thoughts.

When he was small he wanted to be a sailor, but his parents didn't let him since that job was going to ruin his image. They were rich and he had to be impeccable. No doubt he hated everyone around him and everyone hated him. They said he was strange and everyone would have killed him any moment, but he was rich, and no one has the courage to do it. He could see ghosts, that's why. He could touch them, talk to them. When he was little he couldn't distinguish real people from ghosts. His step mother hated him, but she couldn't say anything because she loved his father. His real mother died when he was born so he never met her. But everyone said that they looked exactly the same. He didn't know if it was true, but it had to. He didn't look a bit like his father.

"Captain" a man said with a worried voice interrupting the captain's thoughts.

"Yes, come in." he said with a calm voice and the man entered. "What is it, Hisagi?"

"Something isn't right outside. The crew is scared. They say that we entered in a dangerous spot. It's called The Crimson Spot."

"What's that? I've never heard of it." He replied keeping his voice calm as usual.

"You don't know what The Crimson Spot is?" Hisagi Shuuhei said with a surprised voice. "Well, it's said that in this part of sea there's a Ghost Ship…" he said and stopped. Hisagi knew that his captain could see ghosts and he felt a bit awkward. "It's said that it's crew has no human beings, but I'm not sure what they are. But they only appear if it's a foggy night and only here. The legend says that no one comes back and the water here is always red. It's said that its crew is a damned one, that they haunt every night this spot searching for somebody to complete their crew. But it seems that they never found the right person. So they wait here. The legend is long and very well-known among sailors, I'm surprised you don't know about it. I guess it's because of your…hmmm… talent. That's why you never listened to it, right?" Shuuhei explained.

"Maybe." The captain said closing his eyes. "And…? What's the problem?"

"It's a foggy night…It's said that no one could escape from this fog." He said scratching his head with one of his long fingers.

"This is stupid. I don't believe in such things" he said and it was true.

He could see ghosts but he didn't believe in haunted ships. He followed Hisagi and saw his crew standing astonished. A dense fog sunk their ship in darkness. There was no moon and all their lamps were off. He didn't know if his crew was still alive or if they have just died astonished like that. Something was odd, indeed, he could feel it too. But it wasn't something ghost related.

What he felt was panic at first, but then he felt the sorrow and the loneliness of a damned person.

"There's no salvation. No matter how much you try, you know" he said without thinking. "Only death. That's why you hunt every night, to ease your full of guilt minds, to forget what happened, to revenge your dead souls. How pitiful. But I understand. If I could I would have killed all the trash in this world. But I can't." he continued ignoring that his crew might have heard what he said.

A strange voice started to sing somewhere in the fog and the captain moved through the dense fog, but he couldn't see anyone. It was a man's voice, a very sensual one, but in the same time it was imposing. It was calling out to him. The monster called him, the monster wanted him. Did the others hear that mesmerizing voice? If they could hear it they didn't move. But his legs were moving forward without his will. But as much as he moved forward he discovered he could see better. And soon he saw a ship near their. It had ragged black sails. Was it a pirate's ship? He would like to be so, but he felt it. That cold shiver, the announcement that something from the underworld was near. Even the voice had something unnatural in it. It sounded like a spell of dark magic, though he didn't believe in those things.

While he was staring at the mysterious ship someone started to walk behind him. He wanted to turn but he couldn't. It was like some huge power constrained him not to it. The curious thing was that in all that time he didn't even feel afraid. He was just as calm as always.

The person stopped and the captain could feel his cold and dead breath on his backhead, he could feel his strange power. It wasn't a ghost, but he didn't know what it was. It puffed then disappeared from his back. What the captain could remember was that in the next few seconds his crew was shouting desperately and that he could see with a corner of his eye some sailors trying to escape, but in vain. What hunted them was too fast for them. That thing sliced them before they even realized that someone dangerous was beside them. Blood was everywhere and the mysterious being was laughing hysterically like it was enjoying it. Soon it stopped.  
The thing came near the captain, but the captain didn't move. He started to be afraid, but he was curious in the same time.

"Come with us, Ulquiorra, and ya'll never be sliced like this. Complete our incomplete crew 'n' allow us to move forward. I'm tired of this spot. We are here since 1400. Two thousands years, two thousands! I'm bored like hell of this world and ya too. Come, let's crush the world down, together." The being said grabbing the raven haired captain's chin with his cold fingers. "Say, will ya join us? Will ya die like those idiots? It would be such a waste. Ya are so pretty, but well, I can't force ya. You, my friend, can feel our power, right? You heard the song, right?" it said with a low tempting voice alluring the young captain.

Until that day he always avoided ghosts, hated them, but at that time he felt charmed by that being, he felt his own blood boiling in his veins, his heart was beating fast.

"Yes" he murmured.

"Yes what?" the being taunted Ulquiorra.

"I want to be one of you." He said calmly looking into the being's blue eyes.

The being grinned at the raven haired captain and moved his hand from Ulquiorra's chin and placing his long fingers on the pale neck. He had long nails, just like a beast. Ulquiorra raised his hand to stop the being from touching him. He didn't like being touched by the others.

"But ya know, there's a price that must be payed if ya want to come with us." the being said with a mysterious voice.

"Money isn't a problem for me" the captain said closing his eyes. "How much do you want?"

"Oh, no. We don't want money. If we want money, we steal it, it's funnier that way." the being continued with a grin on his face, his blue eyes almost glowing.

"Then...what do you want?" the captain said deep in thought. What could they possibly want other than money?

"Nothing more than your **soul**, boy!" he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear, pushing away the onyx hair sending shivers down Ulquiorra's spine. "What do you say? Will you come?" the being purred in his ear.

Ulquiorra froze. He could not move as if he was caught in the being spell. He didn't even push the being away. But how was he going to respond to that? His soul? They wanted his _**soul**_? What did that meant? Were they going to eat him alive? Or were they going to disect him?

"So?" the being said impatiently.

"I-I... don't...know..." the captain said with a lost look on his face.

The being stopped his grinning and grabbed Ulquiorra throwing him on his shoulder just like a sack full of potatoes. Captain Ulquiorra tried to fight back, punching the being on his back, trying to release himself, but in vain. The being _had_ power. He complained, he shouted as loud as he could but the being didn't let go.

The being jumped in the air and the raven haired went silent. Nice breeze was ruffling their hair as the being was advanced in night. Ulquiorra will never forget that moment. He was looking below them at the moon's reflection in the water, the air was cooling his body as the being walk in the air. They were somehow flying. He felt so free...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Baby blue**

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

-Sarah Dessen-

* * *

Round emerald eyes opened slowly as the warm sun rays kissed his alabaster skin. He got up narrowing his eyes as he tried to get used to the dazzling light. A mild breeze was blowing through the large opened window, carrying with it the fresh scent of the ocean combined with the sweet flower scent. He could hear the waves from the afar, a thing that calmed him every time he did it, although he didn't know exactly why. Not that he cared. It was just another day when he woke up having the same dream he had since he was little. At first, he couldn't understand the dream at all, it actually scared him shitless, but in time things changed and little by little he started to comprehend it, although he still had no idea what it should have meant.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was a strong, yet quite strange teenager who did not care about trivial things, as he called them. Although he was still 17 years old, he had a mature soul. He doesn't speak until is really necessary, but he usually says smart things that can put a grown up on his thoughts. He organizes everything meticulously rarely forgetting a detail. He has best grades in everything and all the teachers praise him. Even so, he would just mumble a 'thank you'; no emotion would actually enliven his features. He did what he was supposed to do so they should not say nice things about him. Because of his icy attitude no one cared to join him, so he ended up with no friends. But then again he used to say, "It is because of your heart that you will die. I need no such pointless emotions." and he went on, not caring that others thought he was strange or how they called him emo.

He got out of his bed, even though he was on summer holiday and literally had nothing to do. However, no. This is Ulquiorra Schiffer we are talking about. No matter what or when, he will always, but always, find something to occupy his time. Be it a good book or a late walk on the beach it didn't matter. He wasn't the type to just lay in bed beside the purpose. Because of his attitude, his uncle was somehow worried about him. He tried countless times to get the teen understand that life is beautiful and that he must live it at its fullest, but in vain. He never listened and his uncle gave up long time ago.

Ulquiorra stretched his back like a cat and yawned soundly as his polka-dotted shirt lifted revealing his pale stomach. He didn't work out his muscles, yet they seemed to be there since he swam every day. Despite his personality, Ulquiorra Schiffer was rather beautiful. He was a slender, yet fairly muscular teen of average height with a melancholic appearance. The teen was 5'6'' and he weighed only 55 kg, thing that made him look fragile to those who didn't know him. He had fairly short, messy ebony hair that covered his ears completely. His eyes were big, round and emerald-green that mirrored everything around him, but showed nothing from inside. His had thick eyebrows and he usually frowned. Ulquiorra liked to draw teal lines on his cheeks that looked like tears, but he didn't always do that. Indeed, for a Spanish person, he looked very different, yet if you studied him, you would find out he has rather soft features.

The brunette threw a quick glance at the calendar on the wall. It was July 7th ,2013 and he had nothing planned for that day. Green eyes threw a quick glance through the window analyzing the weather. The sky was perfect blue, no clouds dared to wander aimlessly, so he decided to go the library, borrow a book and go to the beach to read it. Yosh, it was a perfect plan and nothing was going to ruin it! So he left his bedroom and went downstairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Oh, he kind of liked morning showers (even though it was already 12 pm he still called them that, oh well, Ulquiorra...) and the way he felt after them.

After he finished his shower he put on a short-sleeved white shirt and a pair of three-quarter white pants and a white hat. Of course he had not forget to use the sun cream. Despite that he was living in Spain his skin was even paler than a British person's and he totally hated tanning. He tried it before, and the result was a very pink/red Ulquiorra who would, sometimes, complain about his skin aching. After that, he didn't dare to try again. He put on his sandals and he left the house without locking it. His uncle was taking a nap somewhere in the house for sure. He's always been like that.

His uncle was a "weird" man who usually flirted with any cute girl he saw, who got drunk easily and who slept most of the day. The man was a designer and he was good at it so he had lots of money, still, Ulquiorra strongly believed that he was way too shallow. He remembered when his good for nothing uncle, Edgardo had decided to teach the little Schiffer what life meant and what its joys were and let's just say that it didn't go well. Ulquiorra didn't want to remember that. But even so, Edgardo was kind hearted and despite all his weird actions, he took good care of the little Ulquiorra in the past 17 years.

The paved streets of the city were clean except the flower petals that were rolling down the streets, carried by the soft wind. At the end of the street, under a tree there was a man playing a guitar. The song was happy, perfect for a sunny day like that one, but none of this touched his heart. He was as emotionless as ever. The teen walked down the street, passing by the man who was old, full of wrinkles, but whose eyes were full of happiness, of optimism, of life. The guitarist was homeless yet he could smile like that, while that boy couldn't._ One day he's going to learn what life really means._ The man thought still smiling. _Someone must teach him. And the best way to teach a person how to live is through love._ The song became a little nostalgic as the man remembered his youth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

The teen turned left then entered a building with blue walls and large windows. The library of the town was small, but it had interesting books, so Ulquiorra always went there. He loved astronomy books the most, but for some reasons that day he wanted to read an adventure novel. He searched for something interesting, but nothing picked up his interest. In the end he took another astronomy book and left. It was going to be another peaceful day of his dull life.

The sun was setting beautifully behind the silver sea. Ulquiorra finished his book and now he was a bit sleepy. There weren't too many people on the beach at that time, an unsual thing for the inhabitants of that small city. The raven head didn't really care, but we would be lying if we said that he was even a bit curious. Maybe it was going to be a party somewhere. Yeah, that must be the explication.

He stood up stretching his back. He spent all day under a palm tree sweating heavily as the air got hotter and hotter. At 1 pm it got so hot that Ulquiorra despite all his hate for exposing himself he took off his shirt until 6 pm when the weather became a bit more pleasant. He didn't like to expose his skin not only because of the sun, but because he hated when strangers stared at him.

Ulquiorra walked slowly to his home, emerald eyes gazing at the sky occasionally. He planned returning home and cook some _fideaua._ The raven head was good at cooking, although they said _"You have to pour a little of your heart if you want it to taste good_". And the teen did not understand what they meant by heart. Arrived home he took care of the dish then ate a little and let it on the table so his uncle would find it easily. He took another shower then went to his room. He slipped under his soft blanket (no matter how hot it was he couldn't sleep without a blanket on). He replayed the book he read in his mind, trying to memorize what he read. The teen almost fell asleep thinking about galaxies and alternate universes.

**"...simple need..."** the pale teen could hear slightly but he was still asleep. **"...ecstasy...**" it continued a bit louder. **"...spot..."** now he was half asleep. **"...is** **always the answer, it's never a question..."** now the teen got up and searched around lazily. After a few minutes he realized that all the rumpus was being caused by the neighbours. He got out of his bed and went to the window.

At the house next to his there was a huge affray. The courtyard was full of drunk crazy people screaming all the time. The music was loud and the lyrics were shameless, making the teen blush slightly as he heard the song. He, then, remembered that someone named...well he had forgotten the trash's name was moving in the house next to his. The teen knocked at his neighbour's gate. After a few minutes of loud knocking a tall man with strange pink locks, insane grin spread across his rather pale skin. He fixed his glasses then crossed his arms as if asking what the teen was doing there.

"My, my. What's a cutie like you doing here? Came to the party? You are a bit late, but follow me." he said and turned his back at the confused raven head. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and followed the pinkette through the crowd. Some of them stared at him rudely, but others didn't even see him, maybe because of his height or maybe just because they were so drunk.

They stopped in front of a man who stood on the grass under a tree singing a song. Or rather he was screaming, according to Ulquiorra's tastes in music. The man wore a white tank top and tree-quarter blue pants. The white cloth revealed his tanned skin and well toned muscles. His grin grew impossibly wide as light blue eyes fixed the raven head intensely. Baby blue locks were widely ruffling in the soft breeze of evening.

"What do we have 'ere, eh?" the man said licking his lips as he got up. "Where didja find this one, Szayel?" his blue eyes never drifted their intense gaze from the pale teen.

"No, never mind. He's mine. Ya can go now." the man stated and the pinkitte turned his back to leave. In the next second, though, he turned his head only to stare with wide amber eyes at the pale teen who punched the bluenette. The raven head was expressionless, while the bluenette stood on his knees, grinning like an idiot. "I see ya haven't changed at all, Ulquiorra." the man said and got up.

"Wha-what are you talking about, trash? And h-how do you know my name?" oh, how he hated when he stuttered. It was not like him to stutter in front of a big idiot like that. He couldn't possibly be afraid of that trash, right? Right? He'd beaten thousands bigger than that blue head, so why was he stuttering? Why did he stop after just one punch?

"Yer kidding, right? Ya mean ya don't remember me?" the bluenette said and Ulquiorra could see confusion in those blue eyes. The pale teen shook his head in disapproval then opened his mouth to tell the bluenette's to stop that party so he could sleep, but he didn't have time for that, because the next second he blinked and he found himself slammed on the warm ground. On top of him stood a wild grinning bluenette and the raven head found himself panicking again. "If ya don't remember, I'll make ya to." he approached his face dangerously to Ulquiorra's. "Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques 'n' ya better remember it next time 'cuz I dunno what I may do ta ya." he practically purred in the teen's ear and the little Ulquiorra ('cuz Ulquiorra was really small compared to Grimm.) felt his face heating.

Grimmjow stood up, so did Ulquiorra. The teen was mad beyond belief and even so he was well known for his expressionless face, that day it was impossible not to notice his rage. It was written all over his face and everybody in the courtyard saw it, not only the Grimmjow dude who even seemed pleased by it. The rest of the crowd knew Ulquiorra, they knew what he could do and they feared him ten times more than before when they saw him in that state. The music stopped and everyone listened carefully, yet nothing happened for a couple of minutes that seemed to be ages.

"Trash." Ulquiorra almost spit that word, emerald eyes sparkling for a second in pure anger. He, then, left the courtyard, but no one dared to party anymore... If only Ulquiorra knew that day was the last day when he could enjoy his peaceful life.


End file.
